No One Wins Tonight
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: It was quick yet sharp, as Bella brought her right hand to his cheek; a small outline of her deadly hand left behind. “I disgust you? Would you rather I denied him? I will never deny him!” Bella returns home from a night w/ The Dark Lord to an angry Rod.


Disclaimer: **Jo's world**, I just frequent it!

Review Please! =)

* * *

**;;No One Wins Tonight;; **

The door closed behind her as Bellatrix Lestrange walked through the grand doors of her home, whatever that was. A sly smile tickled her features as she proceeded to her bedroom. Her skin was ice cold and her lips puffy and red. She was halfway up the steps when a voice belonging to that of her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, called out to her.

"I've been here alone all night."

Like she cared…

Instead of continuing up the stairs, she stopped and retreated back down them; taking them two at a time. Her energy was bright and a devilish grin twisted her features.

"What's wrong Rudi?" She questioned in a sing song manor, walking into the foyer where he sat. The lights were dimmed and he sat in a large arm chair, facing the fire; a drink in hand. The light from the fire illuminated her curvaceous figure as she made her way to him, standing in front of him, removing her cloak and throwing it to the floor.

"It was _him_, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question. His features were hard as he spoke. His eyes completely engulfed in darkness and glassed over.

Bella ran her left hand through her long dark curls, stopping at an extra bouncy one. She wrapped it around her index finger, turned her head, bit down on her swollen bottom lip, and looked back at Rod.

"If you know, then why do you ask?" Her voice was level and smooth; a hint of tension, barely audible, lay within it. She would not hide her whereabouts. Why should she; although, Rod had never asked before.

"Damnit, Bellatrix." His voice quivered as he spoke the words. Rod had known all along about his wife's illicit affair—or was it affairs now? It angered him, no matter what the status quo was.

"Damn me? Oh Rudi. You can't damn the damned. Why so angry? Are you jealous?" Once again, the words spoken were more of a statement rather than a question. Her voice was light and the smirk still played on her features. She turned away from him and danced towards the fire. Her hips swaying back and forth, to and fro, the remnants of the night's events playing in her mind. She ran a long, delicate finger across her swollen lips. Funny it was that her fingers were so delicate in nurture, but deadly by nature. Many had seen the smooth and polished hands of Bellatrix Lestrange on the last night of their lives.

The easiness of her posture and the grace of her speech angered Rodolphus. He watched her as she stood in front of the fire, the light from the flames dancing off her figure—a set of perfect curves enough to make the most noble of men lose their composure. Rodolphus, when he had agreed unto the pureblood marriage, had agreed to share everything from his home, his money, and his loyalty - he had not anticipated having to share his wife; a fact that he could not push from his existence. He couldn't deny *him*, his Lord, his wife - and that frustrated him to no end. He lived with this fact every night when he felt the empty spot in the bed next to him; a spot where _she_ was suppose to be.

Rod's eyes flashed to her swaying figure as he griped the arms of the grand chair. The perfect portions of her body enticed him. This was how it always was with them, a game of cat and mouse: control. Bella knew she had it, but keeping it seemed to be a constant battle ground. She knew that the feel of her skin pressed against his was what, Rod, craved the most; and that her husband would not deny her anything. His feelings were not the problem, hers were.

Did she love him? She did not know. She cared for him, no matter what others seem to think. She did care. He was hers. Somewhere inside of her she loved him as well. But did she love the dark lord more? Yes. Could she love both at once; a constant battle ground question in her mind. This was where she lost control.

"I'm taking a mistress." The words were uttered by Rod as looked away from her. She still faced the fire. He could only imagine the look that had more than likely taken shape on her face.

"What." She turned to face him, the grin no longer present on her features. She bit down hard on her bottom lip drawing blood.

"You heard me." He extended every syllable; determined to take control.

"No." Her voice was low, almost inaudible, an acidity rolling off them.

A slow grumble roared deep within the back of Rod's throat, the game had begun. He glanced up to Bella, her eyes had darken; both of her hands rested in balled fists are her side.

"I will not allow it. I do not share my husband with anyone." She walked closer towards him, fists still balled, and kicking off her shoes in the process. She came to a halt barely three feet from him and glared down at his strong frame.

"Now who's jealous?" A smile stretched across his features then quickly faded. "I am to share you, but I cannot be shared?" The dynamics of his voice slowly began to rise.

"No." Bellatrix stated once more, referring to his first statement. She took another step and now hovered less than two feet in front of him.

A fit of anger over took Rodolphus as he jumped to his feet, knocking his drink over, nearly meeting her face to face; their bodies almost touching. How could she tell him no? He was the husband, not her.

Rodolophus stared down at Bellatrix, his brown orbs meeting her black diamonds. He was substantially taller than her, approximately six inches, but she was not afraid of his height. He would be foolish to place an unrequested hand upon The Dark Lord's most faithful. Not only was Bella's bite way worse than her bark, but she was a prized possession of the most powerful wizard in the land.

The tension radiated between their skin, neither blinked nor turned away. Rod's chest rose and fell heavily as he tried furiously to keep his eyes stationed at hers. He knew once his gaze fell upon the soft skin that was her lips, or the beautifully displayed cleavage, he would be hers.

"You disgust me." His words were simple and they were meant to sting. "I will do as my wife does, fuck whoever I please. I will not tolerate you telling me otherwise."

It was quick yet sharp, as Bella brought her right hand to his cheek; a small outline of her deadly hand left behind. "I disgust you? Would you rather I denied him? I will never deny him!" Once again, there was no question.

"He's branded you!" He was now shouting as his eyes feel upon her neck; a visible bite mark present. Quickly he glanced back up to her.

Once again, Bella raised a hand to strike. He caught her hand before it connected and held it in mid air. Their skin touching was dangerous, like fire to ice. "Would you like to see the rest of them?" She questioned twisting her words into threats. She pulled her hand from his grasp and ran them up her corset to the beginning of the ties. She pulled at the top one and quickly undid it. The material of her dress loosened as she did so. She was in the process of pulling it from her body when Rod's hands stopped her.

"I don't want to see." His words were soft and slow. He was breaking and although he would not say it, it hurt him to know she enjoyed her master more than her husband. "Just answer me a question."

Bella pulled back, but his grip tightened. He was not letting her go. She would answer his question.

"I have no choice." Her words were quick and simple. He did not need to verbally ask for Bellatrix was gifted in Legillmency. "Yes, I enjoy it. Why would I not. He is my Lord, my master. Everything I do, I do for him." The playful atmosphere of her posture had completely disappeared. Slowly she was losing control. These questions were question she had never anticipated answering, before. She enjoyed serving her lord, pleasuring him in a way no one else could; a way he would not let anyone else close enough to do so. Pleasing her lord, pleased her, although Bella knew her lord did not love her. She did love him.

"I don't like sharing." Rodolphus loosened his grip on her wrists. His words were angry, his eyes dark, but his tone soft. He did _love_ her.

"He doesn't love me." Her voice quivered at her last statement. Her Lord, her Master—did not love. She could not hide her disappointment. It hurt her to know this. She pulled away from him completely and lowered her arms. Her corset was no longer tied and caused her dress to slip slowly down her shoulders, exposing her bra and bare, flat, stomach. She let it fall; not caring. Bellatrix Lestrange was not one for modesty. Normally, her body was just as dangerous as her hands.

Bellatrix could feel herself losing control. The relationship she and Rod shared was one which Bellatrix dominated. Her touch was his elixir, his corruption, and his desire; everything that Bella wished of her torrid affair with the Dark Lord. She could not explain what was happening to her at the moment. Rod was getting to her. How? She never let him get this close mentally. Maybe she did love him? Without much thought, she slipped the material the rest of the way down her body. It fell to the floor. Perfectly, placed, red, peak-a-boo lace covered her necessary parts; her black tendrils dripped down her shoulders. She was frustrated but refused to show it.

A large purple bruise rested on Bellatrix's shoulder, tiny counter parts littered her stomach, and upper thighs. Rod's eyes fell upon each bruise. He sighed heavily and trying to avert her curves.

"Drop it Rudi." Bella sighed slowly. She didn't want to answer any more questions.

"He hurts you?" Rod's voice questioned; not sure if he wanted an answer.

"No. I want it and I said drop it." She turned back to him with narrowed eyes. A hand ran up to her chest and rested in between her breasts drawing his eyes with her movements. She made her way to him running her hand down to her navel and then placing them on her hips. She stood inches from him and could feel the heat coming from his skin. She needed to regain control and seducing Rod was how she'd do it. She ran her long fingers up his chest and to the top of his shirt pulling at his buttons.

At first Rod did nothing as he felt her hands begin to undo the material that restricted his animalistic instincts. He wanted her and could feel each part of his body responding to her touch. She was again winning. He could feel his shirt being peeled from his body as he craned his neck forward taking her lips in his. Mouth and tongue met in a furious display of passion as Bella undid the belt holding up his pants. Rod wrapped a strong arm around her small waist and pulled her closer to him and brought his other hand to her shoulder, pulling her bra strap down. He pulled his lips from hers and ran them down her neck, coming to a rest at her shoulder. His eyes were closed as he took her in.

Bella let out a soft moan as she raked her nails down his chest, grinning to herself, she was winning. His lips were a welcome touch to her skin. They were soft, caring, and gentle. She winced a bit as she could feel his hand, at the small of her back, run across a sore bruise. The Dark Lord was a very expressive and rough love—not that Bella minded. To her just being in his presence was enthralling.

Abruptly, Rod broke awake from her; hearing her wince. Her nails cut into his skin, keeping him from pulling completely away. She looked up at him, her eyes angry. How could he pull away, how could her deny her?

"What are you doing?" She demanded, pulling herself closer to him.

"I'm not doing this with you right now." He pushed her hands from him and took a step back, redoing the buttons on his pants, trying in vain to make his erection unnoticeable.

"You can't tell me you don't want to take me…I can see it." She smiled looking down at the bulge he was trying to hide. "Just do it Rod…"

"I can't Bella, I can't. Not with your body like this. He---"Rod stopped. "How can you go to him, over and over again? Do you see what he does to you? Look at your body." He pointed to the bruises on her stomach. "Bella,"

"I do because he's my Lord, my Savior. Whatever he asks of me I do! Don't grow angry with me because he asks something of me that you cannot give!" She was furious as she turned away from him, suddenly feeling vulnerable. She hid her feelings with an angry scowl as she shouted.

"He doesn't even love you!"

"I don't care! I worship him!"

"But I _love_ you!" Rod's voice broke at his last three words. "Why do you think I let you treat me like shit? Promise me, Bella, promise me," He managed to regain his voice, he was shouting again. He stormed towards her as Bella barely waivered in her steps, and took her left hand in his. Her deadly hands, her elegant fingers and most importantly the silver band, all caught his eye as he stared down at her hand. His eyes fell level as they met hers.

She looked up at him, her eyes large and dark. He couldn't read the expression in them. She was silent. Minutes had passed before she finally spoke. "Promise you what?" A hint of disapproval was present in her voice. He loved her, he cared, but did it matter to her? Yes, it did. She listened closely to him.

"Promise me that he is the only one. Promise," A look of urgency came across his face as he questioned her.

Gaining control was gone. She wanted to say no, but her heart stopped her. She couldn't hurt him, even if she had wanted too. Watching Rod, at this moment, she knew she had lost. "Yes, I promise." She shook her head as she felt a hand cup the side of her face. "Tell me the same. You will not take a mistress. You won't." It was more of a demand than question.

"I won't. I will never. I'm didn't mean it earlier. Bella, for one, you would kill whoever I took up with; and for two, you're all I want. I just want you to love me back."

She blinked her hollow eyes and bit down on her bottom lip, averting his gaze. A supple grin spread across her lips. "I would kill her." She paused, a serious look crossing her face, as she turned back to face him. She met his eyes once more. "I do. I do love you."A fierce tone sounded her words.

There were no more questions, no more words, just the soft sound of their mouths connecting once more. For once, neither one of them had won. Each had relinquished control to the other.

* * *

**A/N: I have no clue where this came from. For some reason it just popped into my head. It's just something semi-sweet I decided to write for Belldolphus. I hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews=Love! **


End file.
